


Misunderstanding

by Violetkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sad Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetkeith/pseuds/Violetkeith
Summary: Pidge stumbles upon a guest in the Castle of Lions. This forces her to re-evaluate some of her feelings, but don’t worry, everything is okay in the end (:





	Misunderstanding

Water flung across the mirror, hitting the surface with a soft ping. Pidge shook her wet hair vigorously a few more times before completely drying off and slipping on her green top and “sleep jeans” (they weren’t actually jeans, but Lance called them that once and it made Pidge laugh hard enough that it stuck).

Her feet were quiet as she walked down the empty corridor, padded by stupid Green Lion socks she had found at the Space Mall. Just dumb enough that she loved them. The walk back from the showers always left Pidge with a decision to make: Lance’s room was a few doors before hers, and the temptation to stop in and play video games was a little too strong. She didn’t want to interrupt his night, but she knew he had the latest in the Killbot Phantasm series, and she wasn’t about to miss out.

To preserve his privacy, Pidge knocked softly on the door. “Hey, Lance? It’s Pidge, I was just-“ Another voice giggled from behind the door. It sounded almost like... a girl? The room fell quiet after, and Pidge found herself not quite sure what to do.

After a few moments of contemplation, Pidge’s curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed the handle and turned it as slowly as her brain would allow. Peeking through the crack, Pidge could only see the edge of Lance’s bed. He was sitting there, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Pidge smiled at the thought of him, but it didn’t last long. As Pidge pushed the door a bit more, she realized Lance wasn’t the only one in the room.

Sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, was probably the most beautiful girl Pidge had ever seen. She had thick dark brown hair, and it looked silky enough to be straight out of a shampoo commercial. It fell over her shoulders onto her caramel skin (which was, if Pidge has anything to say about it, flawless). She had her head tossed back in laughter, and when she sat back up straight, her piercing green eyes caught Pidge’s.

Pidge stood frozen in her spot for a moment. Without thinking, she slammed the door and headed down the hallway. She half expected Lance to come out after her and explain what she had just saw. His door never opened.

~~~

At breakfast the next morning, Pidge tried as hard as she could to not make eye contact. She wasn’t sure what she would even say if Lance tried to talk to her. She was already flustered enough with talking to him before this, and the awful thought of having him explain the girl in his room caught in Pidge’s throat.

She caught him staring at her a few times, but neither of them said anything to each other. Hunk was busy trying to make her laugh, and Keith (as usual) minded his own business. As soon as she finished her food goo, Pidge cleared her dishes and slipped out of the room.

She tried to block out the sound of feet running after her, but when Lance shouted her name, it became a bit more difficult. “Pidge! PIDGE! Please turn around! Can we talk?” As he got closer, Pidge slowed down her pace. “I don’t know how much you saw last night.” Pidge wouldn’t look at him, but she was listening intently.

“I can’t explain it to you. I can’t risk her getting caught, and sent back to Earth, and losing her would be so pain-“ Pidge cleared her throat, trying as hard as she could to sound composed while she was anything but. “Got it. You don’t have to explain yourself. I’ll keep quiet.”

Lance probably smiled at that, but Pidge wasn’t going to see it. The last thing Pidge could take was Lance’s smile. It was always the biggest and brightest thing in the room. Pidge hurried off down the corridor, trying to hold back any tears that asked to fall. As she left, she heard Lance call after her, “We’re okay, right?” She didn’t answer.

~~~

This was probably the one day of her life that Pidge actually prayed for individual training. Normally, she hated it with a burning passion, but the idea of being paired up with Lance made her whole body ache. Allura never called over the intercom about training, so Pidge assumed this was a rare, one-of-a-kind free day. She was going to take full advantage of it and sleep for as long as she could.

It was going to be a little trickier falling asleep than she had hoped. Every time Pidge attempted to doze off, the only thing she could see were those olive green eyes. Pidge looked at her hands in the semi-darkness, and touched all the way down her arms. She had always been pale and a little bit too small, and she hadn’t thought about disliking it until today.

She had never really stopped to think about what Lance’s “type” would be, because that implied she thought she stood a chance. She half expected him to meet some girls when they visited Earth, but she never forsaw him liking one enough to bring back to the Castle. Lance was always so fun, and he made her laugh like no one else could. There was something intoxicating about his presence, and Pidge never felt better than when she made him happy. Thinking about the way he could make her feel made her stomach twist up in knots.

Her hands reached her neck, and she pushed up into her mop of hair. It was nice, but it was so short. Would Lance like a girl with short hair? Her mind replayed the long, silky waves his mystery girl sported. Not realizing it, a tear fell down the side of her face onto her pillow. She wiped another tear out of the corner of her eye and rolled over. After painfully long minutes of replaying as many memories as she could, Pidge closed her eyes and drifted off.

~~~

Pidge prayed that no one at dinner could tell she had been crying. She, again, sat off by herself and kept her head down. Lance’s laughter reached Pidge’s ears, and her anger melted. Everything would be great and fine if Lance didn’t make her heart explode. When the chatter fell silent, Pidge looked up to see Hunk, Lance, and Keith all staring directly at her. Her face burned red, and the frustration that had simmered down bubbled back up again.

“What are you all looking at me for?” She tried to keep her tone calm, but she kept imagining Lance telling them he was “concerned about her behavior at meals” or something equally as embarrassing (she could manage herself, they should know that by now). None of them said anything, but they exchanged glances and then all turned back to her. 

“Lance, just do it. Please. This is awful.” Keith broke the silence, and Lance whipped his head towards Keith. “I- I’m not- okay. Pidge, can we talk?” Pidge gulped. The anger was instantly replaced with a dangerous mix of adoration and fear, two emotions Pidge hated feeling.

Standing out in the hallway to make sure Keith and Hunk knew this wasn’t a conversation for them, Lance stood facing the floor. Pidge placed herself firmly in front of him, her arms crossed in an attempt to look more intense than she normally was. “The girl you saw-“

“Before you say anything, I have some stuff to get off my chest. And you’re going to let me, because I’ve been thinking this over and it’s my turn.” Lance looked mildly amused by Pidge’s seriousness, but her unbreaking eye contact made it abundantly clear that it wasn’t a joke. “Yeah, of course. Go ahead.”

Pidge began to panic. She hadn’t actually though this far into it; most of her thoughts had been focused on establishing her dominance. She wasn’t quite sure how she wanted to say it, but she knew this was her chance. She wasn’t going to pass it up. 

“I’ve been mad these past few days. I think maybe you think it’s because you wouldn’t tell me about the girl in your room, which is part of it, but not the main reason. I’m upset because every time I see you, my chest gets all warm and you make me laugh until my face hurts. You’re always the best part of my day, and your jokes are awful but I can’t stop myself from loving it because you’re the one who said them. I hate that I feel like this, and you’ve made it obvious that you don’t feel the same, so we don’t have to discuss it. Not to mention that I’m as far from your type as someone could possibly be. I don’t expect you to treat me differently or anything, either. Things can just... be normal, okay?”

The words were spilling out of her mouth faster than she could think them. Lance had a completely emotionless face on throughout her speech, and only after it ended did his expression falter. It wasn’t quite the reaction Pidge hoped for, but Lance started to laugh.

“Oh my god. Oh. Oh, my god. Who do you think- what is happening? What? I can’t-“ He cut himself off with his own cackling. Pidge tried to look angry, but she knew he wasn’t paying attention. “Why is this funny? Is me having feelings for you a joke?” The laughter died down quickly, and Lance changed demeanors entirely. “No. No, no, no. I’m sorry I laughed, I just can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“You thought the girl in my room was someone I was hooking up with?”

Pidge blinked. Well, duh. Why would Pidge think anything else? Pretty girl, flowing hair, perfectly tanned skin... that looked a whole lot like Lance’s. Oh.

“That’s Veronica. She’s my sister. She was desperate to get off of Earth for some adventure, and I figured, what says ‘adventure’ more than Voltron? She’s not supposed to be on board, for obvious reasons, so I’ve been trying to keep it really hush-hush. I was scared to tell you because I wasn’t sure how you would react. Let’s face it, Pidge: you tattle.”

Pidge wanted to be offended by his ending statement, but she was too busy processing. How could she have jumped to conclusions so quickly? She wasn’t irrational, except for when it came to Lance’s love life, apparently. She had 100% exposed herself for no reason. Pidge didn’t think she had ever been so embarrassed in her entire life.

“Is there any way we could pretend I didn’t confess my feelings for you, or is that out of the question?”

She was going to go off on another nervous tangent, but before she had the opportunity, Lance had leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She made a small noise out of surprise before falling into the kiss. His lips were softer than hers, and his mouth moved perfectly against her own. She could’ve stayed like this forever, her body pressed gently against Lance’s chest. The “sparks” she’d heard so much about in movies were real.

When they pulled apart, Lance looked down at Pidge and laughed. Her face had to have been priceless, because Lance had to put his hands on his knees to keep from toppling over. Pidge found herself laughing along with him, the two of them so overwhelmed with the past five minutes that they weren’t sure what to do other than find it hilarious. After they both caught their breath, he looked downwards and grabbed her hands. His fingers intertwined with hers, and Pidge couldn’t help but notice how well they fit together. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “If you thought for even one minute that I didn’t have my eyes set on you, you’re not as smart as everyone thinks you are.”

Of course Lance was gonna hit her with the cheesiest line in the universe, but she expected nothing else. It was just dumb enough that she loved it.

The silence was broken by Hunk, who had thought he could stealthily watch the conversation unfold through a hole in the meal hall’s door. He coughed, louder than he anticipated, and both Pidge and Lance turned immediately to look. He peered his head around the corner of the door, looking absolutely petrified. “Hunk, how much of that did you see?”

“Uh, if you’re referring to the whole ‘Pidge rant’ thing, I was here for that. Oh, also the kiss part.”

For the second time today, Pidge’s face turned bright red. “I think I have a, uh, thing to do. It’s a robot thing. Science, and stuff. See you later, Hunk!”

“Yeah, I also have a science thing to do. Catch ya around, my man!”

Pidge and Lance exited together, holding their laughter in until they were far enough away from Hunk to safely let loose. “That was mortifying.” Lance groaned. “Agreed. Hey, any chance you wanna meet Veronica? Now that she’s no longer competition.” Pidge made a disgruntled noise, but nodded.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I’ve written since probably 2017, so I’m a bit rusty. Excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
